<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gotta bite by thereisnoreality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088321">gotta bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/thereisnoreality'>thereisnoreality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hallucinate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reload Universe, Violence, bludgeoning someone over the head with a hammer, idk what else to tag this its 4 am, motel sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/thereisnoreality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun lets himself fall into the kiss until Donghyuck pulls back far enough to whisper at Renjun. "Don't get too bloody."</p><p>Renjun hums. Donghyuck's are dark and Renjun wishes he could forgo the job and just haul Donghyuck up back to their bedroom and fuck him until neither of them can speak. "Don't you like me like that though?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hallucinate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gotta bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its 4 am. dh was unquestionably horny that vlive happened thighs were touched renjun was a menace this is unedited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The garage is sticky and cold when Renjun enters it. It's nearing winter, but that doesn't mean they turn up the heat in here, not when they have their precious cars and bikes to protect. Renjun casts a cursory glance around but he knows what he's looking for won't be here and he steps back through the door, into the elevator, heading a two flights down. His ears take a second to adjust to the pressure and his eyes to the bright light that floods the third floor of the garage. Loud music rumbles through the room. It's eclectic taste, jumping Dean Martin to loud electronic music, banging throughout the space.</p><p>Here, on this floor, protected by layers and layer of concrete and a biometric scanner that Renjun shoves his eye into, is where their most expensive rides sit - a gleaming Ecosse that Jaemin had bought for a frankly obscene amount of money at a private auction last year - that Renjun would admire if it wasn't so goddamn <em>ugly - </em>several Kawasaki Ninjas that they only ever use on special occasions, or if they're feeling particularly flashy or have to make a really, <em>really </em>quick getaway and the one of the biggest profits of their whole operation: vintage luxury cars.</p><p>One in particular is lofted several inches above the ground, bright turquoise paint gleaming, the whole image marred by the pair of grease splattered boots sticking out the bottom. Renjun walks over and kicks the bottom of one of them. There's a grunt and something drops heavily onto the concrete with a clang and then Donghyuck's sliding out from underneath the car, an unamused glare fixed on his face.</p><p>"What the fuck, Renjun," he snaps, reaching up to rub at his forehead. He leaves a streak of grease behind and Renjun purses his lips. Donghyuck fumbles for the remote near him and pauses the remote, scowling up at Renjun. "I nearly dropped the wrench on my goddamn face."</p><p>"No," Renjun intones blandly. "Don't do that, what will happen to your handsome face?"</p><p>Donghyuck scowls at him. "What do you want?" He asks. "I'm busy."</p><p>"I can see that," Renjun says glancing at the car. He has no interest in cars, but it a hell of a lot prettier than that nasty Ecosse they have sitting in the back. "Is this one going to be ours?"</p><p>Donghyuck sighs. "No," he says, a pout pushing out his lips. Renjun lets his gaze linger for a second before he's flicking his eyes away, back up to the car. "This one's for a client," he considers the undercarriage of the car. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?"</p><p>"Sure," Renjun allows. It won't do if he feeds into Donghyuck's weird things with cars. He already spends too much time underneath them. "How much?"</p><p>"Couple million," Donghyuck says lightly. "I got her a couple of months ago, remember? When we were in Italy."</p><p>"Oh yeah." Renjun does remember that. They'd spent a week in Italy, popping caffeine and melatonin pills every day to stay awake and fall asleep at the right times. The auction had been invite only - held on a private island. Renjun doesn't really remember much of the auction itself, he'd just gone as backup for Donghyuck, along with their numerous guards, and he'd mostly been focused on trying not to let themselves get killed and also how fucking good Donghyuck had looked in the white shirts he'd worn, bronze skin gleaming in the bright Italian sun. "How long is this one going to take?"</p><p>Donghyuck groans, dropping his head down on the garage floor and Renjun grimaces. He doesn't understand how Donghyuck can do this, can let himself get dirty every day and spend hours and hours underneath these cars. But he seems to enjoy it and it makes them a lot of money so Renjun doesn't care much.</p><p>"A while," Donghyuck whines, staring up at the undercarriage, assessing. "The parts are hard to find and they're taking a long time to get ordered and shipped here. And I even used <em>Taeyong's</em> name."</p><p>"The horror," Renjun says mockingly, raising an eyebrow. Privately though, he is a little surprised. There's hardly nothing they <em>can't</em> get by mentioning their boss' name. It must be a <em>very</em> fancy car then. He kicks Donghyuck's boots again. "Come up, it's way past lunch, you haven't eaten all day."</p><p>Donghyuck pouts. "I'm working."</p><p>"Do I look like I care?" Renjun asks. "Come eat." He runs his gaze down Donghyuck's body and wrinkles his nose. "And take a fucking shower before you do."</p><p>Donghyuck grins up at him, eyes sparkling all of a sudden. He pushes up from the floor, and leans into Renjun's space. "So, I shouldn't rub my greasy body all over you?" He asks brightly. "I know how much you like that."</p><p>"Not unless you want me cut off your balls," Renjun tells him lightly and Donghyuck laughs, throwing his head back. Renjun watches him, a smile building on his lips before he pokes Donghyuck's side, the cleanest part of him, making him squirm away. "Come on," he says. "I'm hungry."</p><p>He waits for Donghyuck to shove his things in a somewhat organised pile before heading for the door, scanning his eye to get access to the elevator.</p><p>"Didn't you eat?" Donghyuck questions. "Oh, baby," he says smarmily. "Did you wait for <em>me</em>?"</p><p>"You wish," Renjun scoffs, wishing he could hit him. He doesn't want his hands to get dirty, though. "I just want to eat again."</p><p>Donghyuck grins, leaning against the side of the elevator, having no consideration for the stains he leaves behind. "That's what I suspected," he smirks, running his eyes down the length of Renjun’s body. "You look hot, babe."</p><p>"I know," Renjun sniffs as the elevator opens up onto the main floor of the garage.</p><p>Donghyuck's laugh follows him out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck is the odd one out in their gang.</p><p>He argues it's because he grew up under Johnny and that he was hardly going to change just because he fell under Mark's leadership instead of staying at the main headquarters with Taeyong but Renjun suspects Donghyuck only remains this way because he likes being difficult.</p><p>Their whole subset organisation uses bikes, it's just part of their identity, but Donghyuck absolutely refuses to and sticks with his overly fancy cars. Renjun knows he knows how to ride one, but he will never do so unless he absolutely, <em>absolutely</em> has to. It's infuriating.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Donghyuck asks, coming around him and dropping onto the couch beside him. It's dawn, the sun filtering in through the high windows and Donghyuck looks far too bright, far too awake for the time. His hair is damp from the shower and hanging in his eyes. Renjun reaches up and absentmindedly pushes it back.</p><p>"How annoying you are," he says, not offering any more elaboration.</p><p>True to form, Donghyuck smiles. "How sweet, babe," he says, leaning into Renjun's hold. "You're very annoying too. 10/10 would fuck."</p><p>Renjun laughs, despite himself. "Are you ready for today?"</p><p>"I'm always ready," Donghyuck says, leaning in to kiss Renjun. They linger there for a second; they're up early enough that they've got a while until they have leave. Everyone else is still getting ready. Renjun lets himself fall into it until Donghyuck pulls back far enough to whisper at Renjun. "Don't get too bloody."</p><p>Renjun hums. Donghyuck's are dark and Renjun wishes he could forgo the job and just haul Donghyuck up back to their bedroom and fuck him until neither of them can speak. "Don't you like me like that though?"</p><p>"Of course," Donghyuck says, kissing Renjun again before smirking. "I just don't want you to fuck up my car. The leather is original."</p><p>Renjun kicks him off the couch.</p><p> </p><p>The job is big.</p><p>Big enough to get all seven of them out of the house. They usually leave one person back at the house, sort of like a State of the Union precaution - one person left alive to relay information back to headquarters - but this one is big enough that Mark takes the risk. Or doesn't want to the risk - Renjun can never tell with him.</p><p>And true to form, as it <em>always fucking does</em>, a fight breaks out.</p><p>The warehouse is half in flames, smoke filling the ground and Renjun coughs, tugging his bandanna down tightly around his mouth and nose, ducking and just managing to avoid a bullet whizzing by him. There’s a pained groan from somewhere behind him and Renjun darts away. He’s covered in someone’s blood, there’s a bruise throbbing on his left thigh from a couple of two by four’s landing on him and he can’t figure out how many people he’s killed. And that annoys him. </p><p>"Keep low," comes Mark's rough yell from ahead in the fog. The door to the warehouse slams open and in the distance Renjun sees a slim figure dart out and hopes to all hope that it’s Jisung.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, just yell the strategy out, <em>that'll</em> work," Donghyuck says, appearing next to Renjun, panting. He winks at Renjun, looking like he's having the time of his life. "Hey babe, drop down for me."</p><p>Renjun drops to the ground flat in an instant as someone appears behind him and Donghyuck slams the sledgehammer above his head in a graceful arc into the guy's face with a sick crunch. Blood spatters everywhere and Renjun lunges back up to his feet, gun at the ready, aimed at the body in case it moves. The man twitches once, brain leaking out onto the gray floor and Renjun shoots him through the one remaining intact eye.</p><p>“That was hot, babe,” Donghyuck says conversationally as another part of the warehouse explodes behind them, metal screeching in protest as it collapses.

"Thanks," Renjun gasps, trying not to cough too loudly so as to not attract attention. The smoke is clouding his vision and he has no idea how many men are still alive and ready to shoot at him. "We need to get out of here, this has gone batshit."</p><p>"But I want to use this," Donghyuck pouts, swinging the sledgehammer around with surprising ease. There's a cut on his face and blood is trickling down his neck and he looks incredibly attractive. Renjun glares at him.</p><p>"Now is not the time to be bloodthirsty," he says, grabbing Donghyuck by the hand and yanking him along. "The fire is building, come <em>on</em>."</p><p>"To be fair,” Donghyuck yells as they run out of the warehouse. “This is the <em>best</em> time to be bloodthirsty.”  Renjun rolls his eyes. How Donghyuck can manage to keep up a conversation while they’re in an honest to god shootout is beyond him. </p><p>The kick the door shut behind them as the exit and Renjun’s relieved to see their whole group is already outside, on their bikes.</p><p>“Come on,” Mark orders loudly. There’s a might crash as the warehouse collapses in two behind them. There are police sirens in the far distance. Renjun sprints to his motorcycle and hauls Donghyuck onto the back of it. “Quickly.”</p><p>“Drop the fucking sledgehammer,” Renjun yells. Donghyuck lets out a annoyed noise straight into Renjun’s ear as he drops the sledgehammer onto the concrete. Renjun guns the bike and they haul ass onto the street, Donghyuck wrapped tightly around him, his fingers digging into Renjun’s ribs as they disappear into a cloud of dust and blood. </p><p> </p><p>They finally pull to a stop a half dozen miles before they enter their city. Renjun hadn’t had time to pull on his helmet and neither did Donghyuck and when they finally get off the bike, Renjun’s hair is a rat’s nest and he’s covered in a thin layer of dust from the desert road they’d been racing down. </p><p>“Goddamn,” Renjun coughs out, turning to examine Donghyuck. as soon as he adjusts to being on his feet. “Are you okay?” He asks, running his hand over Donghyuck’s hair, pushing it back so he can examine the cut on his cheek. </p><p>“Fine,” Donghyuck says, similarly rucking Renjun’s jacket off so he can check for bullet holes, his hands wandering down Renjun’s chest, forehead creased in concentration. They all check on each other like this, especially after a job like that, because adrenalinine can fuck with perception and often they don’t notice they’ve been steadily bleeding out until it’s too late and they have to go to the emergency room. And it’s always hard to explain to the doctors why it looks like they just came out of a Sons of Anarchy special.</p><p>Renjun slides his hand down to trace over the dried blood splatters on Donghyuck’s neck and something dark hums to life at the base of his stomach.</p><p>“Okay?” Donghyuck asks lowly, pressing his forehead to Renjun. </p><p>“Yeah,” Renjun sighs, letting himself hold onto Donghyuck for three seconds before he pulls away. He can’t afford to get distracted - not yet. The job isn’t over yet. </p><p>“Everyone good?” Mark calls and when Renjun turns around he sees his crew all still standing. Chenle has a nasty burn on his arm and Jaemin’s chest has several shallow cuts that Jeno is still trying to patch up, a worried frown on on his face. </p><p>“Fine,” Jaemin answers first and they all agree in quiet assent. Jaemin pats Jeno’s face. “Jeno, babe, calm down, I’m good.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” Jeno snaps, not looking up at him and Jaemin just sighs, sagging back against his bike and letting Jeno do his thing. </p><p>“Okay,” Mark sighs. “Well. That was a shitshow.”</p><p>Donghyuck snorts. “An understatement,” he says.</p><p>Mark shoots him a look and Donghyuck smirks at him. “We’ll discuss it back home,” Mark says. “Everyone split up, I don’t want to attract attention back in the city.”</p><p>“I need to get my car,” Donghyuck points out. He’d left his car at a motel a couple of miles outside the city, in case they needed to ditch their bikes. </p><p>“Fine,” Mark says. “Renjun-”</p><p>“Yeah,” Renjun waves him off. “I’m going.” He shoots Donghyuck an irritated look. “Why the fuck couldn’t you have just taken a bike.”</p><p>Donghyuck smiles unrepentantly down at him. “Because bikes are stupid.”</p><p>Renjun scowls. No matter how hot he finds Donghyuck right now, it’s sort of comforting and yet infuriating at the same time to know that Donghyuck will always be an annoying little shit. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck’s car is sitting in the back parking lot when they pull up to the motel. It’s not a flashy one, nondescript silver, beat up enough to match the surroundings. Donghyuck calls it his junk car. Renjun calls him a pretentious asshole. </p><p>“I miss my sledgehammer,” Donghyuck sighs as they slide off the bike. There’s clean shirts in the back seat and Renjun rucks his shirt off, grimacing at the soot and dried blood on him. When he looks up, Donghyuck is looming over him, his eyes dark. </p><p>“What?” Renjun asks, and Donghyuck presses onto a flowering bruise on his ribs, making Renjun gasp slightly. </p><p>“Is it wrong of me that I like seeing you hurt?” Donghyuck asks, almost to himself. His hair in hanging in his eyes and Renjun can’t make out his gaze but his tone is low, almost musing. “Obviously not a lot, but stuff like this,” he traces the scars on Renjun’s chest, his arms, his shoulders. Donghyuck glances up at him through his lashes and Renjun gazes steadily back down at him. Donghyuck quirks his lips. “I like that you’ve handled all this shit and you still manage to look this hot.”</p><p>“That’s because I am,” Renjun tells him and Donghyuck’s smile widens. “I’m going to get you a sledgehammer for your birthday.”</p><p>“Really?” Donghyuck asks. “That’s like six months away though.”</p><p>“It’ll be really fancy,” Renjun promises, trying to hold back the smile that is threating to curve over his mouth despite the raging heat in his chest. The one that always fires up when it comes to Donghyuck. The one that’s always <em>lit</em>, never extinguished for Donghyuck. “I’ll monogram your name on it and you bash some heads in.”</p><p>“God, babe,” Donghyuck sighs, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s waist and yanking him against his body. “You really know me.” </p><p>Renjun laughs as their lips meet. Donghyuck tastes inexplicably like motor oil - which <em>gross</em> - but Renjun’s gotten used to that at this point and lets himself be backed up against the car, twining his fingers tightly in Donghyuck’s hair and pulling him down to kiss him more deeply. </p><p>“I am not fucking in this car,” Donghyuck says when Renjun pulls away to take a steadying breath, his hand fumbling at the handle.</p><p>Renjun raises an eyebrow at him. “Really?” He asks. “We’ve done it before.”</p><p>“Yeah, in a <em>nice</em> car,” Donghyuck points out with a grimace. “This is a nasty piece of junk, I am <em>not</em> fucking you in this. It would be sacrilege.”</p><p>Renjun rolls his eyes around the shuddering shiver that runs down him at the thought of being fucked by Donghyuck right now. “God, you’re so pretentious.”</p><p> </p><p>In Renjun’s defense, he would not be this obviously desperate if he hadn’t seen Donghyuck basically bludgeon a man to death in front of him. He’s aware that it’s probably very fucked up to get turned on by that, but to be quite fair, between the two of them, he and Donghyuck have racked up a body count that they’ve lost track of years and years ago. And in this life, everything else pales in comparison to knowing that you’ve just survived another brush with death. </p><p>The man at the front desk doesn’t even seem phased by their bloody appearance and just hands them a key when Donghyuck tosses down a hundred dollar bill. No words are exchanged and Renjun digs his fingers into the meat of Donghyuck’s forearms and yanks him out, unwilling to wait any longer.</p><p>Donghyuck shoves him against the wall, kicking the door shut so hard, the whole room seems to tremble and Renjun shudders into the kiss. Donghyuck gets his hands down around the back of Renjun’s thighs and hauls him up into his arms, slamming him up by the window - the curtains thankfully drawn - and Renjun tightens his legs around Donghyuck’s waist, probably pressing into some wicked bruises going by the way Donghyuck groans into his mouth.</p><p>“You better make this worth it,” Renjun gasps out, head tipping against the wall when Donghyuck nips at his neck. “This place is fucking nasty.”</p><p>“Oh please,” Donghyuck murmurs, his hands clenching painfully tight around Renjun’s thighs before he’s moving, one, two, three steps and Renjun’s landing on the bed, Donghyuck hovering over him, a predatory gleam in his eyes. “Baby, I’m going to make you feel so good,” he promises. </p><p>Renjun can’t even find the time in him to roll his eyes, just sits up and yanks Donghyuck’s shirt off him, flinging it across the room. “Off, now,” he orders and Donghyuck obeys, pulling Renjun’s own shirt off before going for his jeans. In a matter of seconds they’re both undressed, still kissing and rutting against each other. </p><p>The lube from Donghyuck’s car is lying on the bed beside Renjun and he grabs it, sitting up and pushing Donghyuck down as he does so. </p><p>
“You’re going too slow,” he tells Donghyuck when he opens his mouth to ask the question. Renjun rips open the packet and coats his fingers, straddling Donghyuck’s thighs and arching his back enough to fit two fingers roughly inside him. It’s not even a stretch at this point - they fuck too often but Renjun’s not about to forgo lube, especially not with the promise of what this fuck is going to feel like still lingering at the back of his mind.</p><p>“You’re too impatient,” Donghyuck tells him, but his mouth is slick and shiny from Renjun’s spit and his eyes are dark and his hands haven’t stopped wandering all over Renjun’s body and Renjun <em>knows </em>he wants this just as badly as Renjun himself does. </p><p>Renjun sighs, letting his head fall back as his fingers curve the right way. Donghyuck’s hands wrap around his waist, holding him steady as he fucks down onto himself, a shudder working it’s way up his throat. “Feels so good,” he sighs, pulling out ahd pushing three fingers back in. “Hyuck.”</p><p>“You look good,” Donghyuck murmurs and his hand finds the bruise on Renjun’s thigh. “Baby, I wish you could see yourself right now, you look so hot.” Renjun opens his eyes, looking down at Donghyuck right at the precise moment Donghyuck presses his fingers onto the epicenter of the bruise. Pain sparks up Renjun’s nerves, pleasure shooting down his spine at the same and a high whine spills out of Renjun’s mouth, his fingers jerking against his prostrate. “<em>Fuck</em>!” </p><p>“Like that,” Donghyuck laughs, leaning up to press his mouth against Renjun’s collarbone, teeth sinking in just far enough that Renjun whimpers, his muscles turning to jelly as his cock spits out more precome. He’s getting so close already. </p><p>“I need you right now,” Renjun groans, pulling out his fingers. Donghyuck lets him pour lube messily all over his cock and holds tightly onto his waist, pressing in all the right spots as Renjun sinks down onto his cock, eyes rolling back in his head as he adjusts. A shudder ripples across him and his mouth drops over. It feels more intense, somehow. Donghyuck’s pressing down where it hurts, where Renjun is most tender and it makes waves of white rolls across his vision, cock dripping all over Donghyuck’s chest. </p><p>“Renjun-” Donghyuck pants out but Renjun doesn’t wait for him. He lifts up on shaky legs and slams himself down, a noise ripping involuntarily out of his throat as he does so. God, he can feel it in his <em>throat</em>, he feel Donghyuck’s cock pressing in all the right places, making him dizzy. Donghyuck mirrors his groan, his hands clenching painfully tight on Renjun. Renjun wants and wants and wants. He wants it all. He rocks down again and again, the heat building around him, wrapping up his throat, threatening to consume him. </p><p>It hurts after a while. Renjun plants his hands on Donghyuck’s chest, right atop the blood spatter and tries to push through the burn in his thighs because goddamn he wants this, he wants to black out on Donghyuck’s cock, but it’s hard to keep going. Before he can even open his mouth, Donghyuck yanks him into a fierce kiss, teeth slamming together, drawing blood and that more than anything, brings Renjun back to reality a little. </p><p>“I got you, baby,” Donghyuck says against his mouth and then the world spins and Renjun is flat on his back, Donghyuck between his thighs, his cock sliding back into place so easily, Renjun can’t even remember it sliding out of him.</p><p>Donghyuck hauls Renjun’s legs up, pushes them back until his thighs are protesting and then slams back in. Renjun chokes on nothing. Donghyuck’s cock is relentless against his prostate, the pace too wild to have a rhythm but it’s exactly what Renjun needs. He wants to spin off the edge of this fucking earth and he wants Donghyuck buried hip deep in him when it happens. He fists his hands in Donghyuck’s hair and yanks tightly begs, not even realising the words that are falling out of his mouth. Donghyuck realises though, seems to understand and he picks up the pace, making a scream rattle its way out of Renjun’s throat.</p><p>Donghyuck fucks him hard and fast and for longer than Renjun thought either of them would last. His fingers are digging painfully into the back of Renjun’s thighs to keep them up and the heat only thickens at that - at the fact that there are going to be black and blue bruises in the shape of Donghyuck’s fingers on his legs tomorrow, reminding him everytime he moves of this moment. </p><p>“Gonna come,” Donghyuck pants out roughly and Renjun yanks tighter at his hair, clenching around him. </p><p>“Come on,” he orders. “Fuck, Hyuck, want you to fill me up, want-” the rest of his words dissolve into a moan when Donghyuck slams his hips against him, the prettiest noise escaping him when he comes, fingers tightening on Renjun so hard it feels like he’s going to break skin, his hips grinding against Renjun’s in the most teasingly pleasurable way until he collapses, panting.</p><p>The calm barely lasts a second and then Donghyuck is moving, letting Renjun’s legs fall down, giving him half a second’s notice before he wraps his lips around Renjun’s cock and sucks. His hand strokes up, covering the base of Renjun’s cock until his lips hit his hand and Renjun’s cock is down Donghyck’s throat. It all hits so him so fast, Renjun barely has time to process it before he’s sobbing and coming down Donghyuck’s throat, fingers clenched in his hair, and spinning off the edge of the fucking Earth. </p><p>Just like he wanted. </p><p>When he finally comes to, Donghyuck is curled up beside him, running his hand gently over Renjun’s ribs, over the scars littered on his chest. His eyes light up when he realises Renjun’s awake and he leans in grinning. </p><p>“Hey baby.” Renjun groans up at him and Donghyuck laughs. “Yeah, that seems pretty par for the course,” he says. “I thought I killed you for a second there.”</p><p>“You wish,” Renjun mutters, summoning the words up from a place of great strength. He gazes up at Donghyuck’s face and frowns, pushing his hair up. “You’re bleeding again.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Donghyuck says. “We - uh - we both are. I think we went a little too hard.” </p><p>Renjun casts a look down at himself and sighs. He’s wrecked all over, dried blood still clinging to him, bruises flowering everywhere and the scrapes and cuts that had closed up, or at least stopped bleeding on the ride over, have opened up again. At least Donghyuck cleaned the come off him before it could dry. “I feel perfect,” he says and slumps back on the sheets. “If I don’t think about the fact that we are lying on the nastiest sheets of all time, I’m pretty much perfect.” He tilts a look up at Donghyuck. “How are you?”</p><p>Donghyuck lets out a startled laugh.“I’m great, baby,” he says brightly, dropping down to lay down beside Renjun and pressing a kiss to his cheek before adding fondly, “You might be a little fucked up though.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Renjun sighs. “Good thing you love me for it, though, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Lucky me.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in conclusion renhyuck fuck thank you for coming to my ted talk</p><p> im going to bed. </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/thereisnoreality">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>